


Running to the Moon

by stuckyspetertony



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Dad!Barry, F/M, Fluff, Mom!Caitlin, SnowBarry - Freeform, barry’s a sucker for his son, married!snowbarry, running shoes, snowbarrys kid, when cait says no it’s no
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 11:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20674877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuckyspetertony/pseuds/stuckyspetertony
Summary: Barry, being the sucker he is, buys his son, Lucas, a new pair of running shoes after Caitlin says no. This is him telling Lucas that you don't neednew shoes to be fast. (easy for him to say, he's the Flash).For 'simplysnowbarry's' Day 2: Running Shoes.





	Running to the Moon

"You didn't. . ."

"I did."

"_Barry_."

"I'm _sorry_." Barry sighed, biting his lip to stop the smirk from coming on his lips. "He was just so _cute_ and he wanted to be fast and how could I say no to that?"

"It's one word that he's mastered already and he's only six, I think as his parents we should know it too." Caitlin said, crossing her arms and looking pointedly at her husband. "He has to learn that just because he wants something doesn't mean he always gets it."

"I know, I know," Barry uttered, running his hands through his hair as he looks into the living room from the hallway where Lucas was playing with action figures; his feet rocking the new shoes. "I'll talk to him."

"Thank you." his wife nods and pecks his lips quickly before heading to the kitchen to make dinner.

The superhero inhaled and exhaled slowly and headed into the living room, crazy how he faces dangers every day but can't say no to his sons big brown eyes that Barry swears look like a puppies.

"Hey, bud," he smiles, walking over and sitting criss cross next to Lucas.

"Hi, daddy." the toddler says back, not bothering looking up from his Green Arrow toy that he's fixing the hood on. "You gotta be careful where you sit 'cause Green Arrow and Flash are fighting an invisible man today and you don't want to sit on him." he says in all serious.

"Ooo, an invisible man," Barry gasps, pretending to be scared as he looks around the floor. "How're they gonna catch him?"

"The Green Arrow's gonna use his net arrows while the Flash runs around in circles to distract him." Lucas replies, obviously having thought this through. "Uncle Cisco and Aunt G said to bring him in the water but I didn't wanna do that."

"Hey, you're the boss," the older brown haired man grins as he puts his hands up in mock surrender. "What you say goes."

The kid finally looks up to smile at his dad before standing up and walking over to his toy chest, grabbing a bunch of little green Army men. For backup, Barry's assuming.

"Hey, Lucas, can I talk to you?" he asks, sitting up straighter as the little boy walks back over and dumps the men on the floor before plopping down in his original spot and standing them all upright.

"Sure,daddy. But can it wait till I'm done?" he asks, innocently, tilting his head to the side.

Barry can't help but laugh. "No, sorry it can't. It's _really_ important." he says in urgency as he pats his lap. "Come sit?"

Pursing his lips, Lucas stares longingly at his toys before grudgingly walking over and sitting in Barry's lap, making himself comfortable a little more than the man thinks is necessary. He makes eye contact with Caitlin who's now again in the hallway watching and sends her a wink.

"So you know how I got you those cool new shoes?" Barry starts, pointing to them on the six-year olds feet.

The boys face lights up immediately and he gasps, the fact that he's not playing with his toys forgotten. "Yes! I love them sooo much!"

"And I'm glad you love them," Barry acknowledges, "But, the thing is, bud, we gotta take them back to the store."

The happiness that was on the little boy's face damped the second he finished his sentence and Barry hated that he was the cause of it.

"What? Why, daddy? I've been a good boy." he whimpered, lips trembling and _yup_, that's the start of a meltdown.

"You have been, buddy, you've been the best boy for me," he soothed, trying to stop the inevitable tantrum. "But mommy said no to them the first time we asked and we have to listen to what mommy says."

"But _why_," Lucas cries, tears now starting to form and his nose was starting to get sniffily. "I've been good and these shoes make me super fast. How am I gonna be fast without them?"

"See that's the thing." Barry tells him softly, hugging him gently around the waist. "You don't _need_ the shoes to be fast."

"I-I don't?"

"Nope." he answers, shaking his head for confirmation. "You're old shoes will work perfectly well."

"They will? How?" Lucas tilts his little head and looks at his dad curiously.

"Well. . . for one thing, you're already fast when you have your old shoes on."

"But, _daddy_, I want to be _faster_." he interjects Barry in a clear 'keep up with the program, dude' tone with a face to go with it.

_This is so my kid_, is all Barry thinks. And from the smirk Caitlin has on her lips, she's thinking the same thing.

"I understand that." Barry nods. "I wanted the same thing when I was your age but you forgot one _tiny_ little thing." he says cryptically.

"What?"

Barry paused for dramatic affect before leaning down and whispering in his ear. "If you wear the new shoes, you'll run so fast that you'll make it to _outer_ _space_ and mommy and I will be like, "Where's Lucas? We can't find him anywhere!"." he says a bit louder, making it seem like he actually couldn't find the boy that was in his lap and it makes the boy giggle.

"And that'll make everyone very sad, especially Papa Joe and Nana Cecil, because they wouldn't get any Lucas hugs." he finishes eyeing the boy laughing in his lap with a smile.

"But I can't run to the _moon_." Lucas cries as if it's the craziest thing he's ever heard. "I'm not that fast!"

"Oh, but you are." Barry reassures and the boy looks so _happy_ at that compliment. "So, now do you see why we have to bring the shoes back?"

"Yes, daddy." Lucas nods in understanding. " 'Cause I don't want to end up on the moon!"

"Because you don't want to end up on the moon," Barry repeats, laughing as he presses kisses all over his boy's face, making him laugh all over again.

"I love you." he says.

"Love you, too." the boy says in between laughs.

"Now go put those shoes back in the box, but not too fast, then to get ready for dinner!" he exclaims, standing his son up and gently pushing him toward the stairs.

"Okay, daddy!" he squeals, walking (not too fast) up the stairs to his room to put the shoes away.

"The _moon_?" Caitlin says when Lucas finally reaches his bedroom, an eyebrow raised but the proudness on her face couldn't be missed.

"Hey, it worked didn't it? I stopped a tantrum." he shrugs non-chattily, standing up and walking over to her.

"That you did." she smiles, "It was amazing."

"Thank you, thank you. I'll be here till he's eighteen then he's your problem if he wants to go to the moon."

"Maybe Kara could help us if it comes down to that," she winks before looking up at him and giving her husband a proper kiss.

"Mm, love you." he mumbles.

"Love you more."

**Author's Note:**

> squeee!! snowbarry's kid, i'm so excited i got to write this.
> 
> i think i made this a bit longer than necessary but oh well?? and sorry for the crappy ending, i was so done with my brain at that point. 
> 
> pls don’t be sacred to comment your thoughts or leave kudos, they make my day :)))


End file.
